


The Long Forgotten Legends - A Work of Fantasy

by OrbitBoi



Series: The Parallel Universes [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, another one, anyways enjoy, im lazy bout dis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitBoi/pseuds/OrbitBoi
Summary: Welcome to the Dark Era, where the Church had burnt down sculptures and books regarding to LOONA, the 12 legendary animals that together they sealed the Death Dragon into its eternal slumber, in fear of losing the people's faith and they reigned on the fear, feeding terrors to everyone that the children who would be the descendants of LOONA are the works of Darkness. The children survived instead, and when the Death Dragon had broke free from it's seal, they would have to make a choice that will change their lives forever...
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: The Parallel Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Characters (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Another work of mine then. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick intro over here.

Here's a quick intro to the girls, whose powers are either in their human form or animal form.

**Heejin, The Rabbit**

  * The daughter of a normal lumberjack and a Wood Nymph, her mother gave her an early blessing before returning back into the forest, and her father alone raised for the rest of her childhood.
  * A person with a bright personality, also cute even when she's pouty, which is the reason why Hyunjin nearly lost her bread (all the time). :)
  * The number 1 heartthrob of all the boys in town and at school, same thing goes with Hyunjin.
  * "Hyunjin's a real heartthrob, she has to take full responsibility for all of her actions-" / "What?" / "Oh no no no, we're not doing this again."...
  * Despite being friendly with everyone, a majority of the population actually despise her being a hybrid, which is actually insulting.
  * The Mayor's sons were upset about both girls when they rejected the boys' advances, causing trouble for both of the girls' family.
  * The entire wood stash was used to burn down Heejin's entire house, her father died while trying to extinguish the fire.
  * In total shock, she conjured up magic and erased everyone but Hyunjin in a pink flash, which is the 1st heroine's representative color.
  * Later when she recalled, her left hand was etched with the scar ( **I** ) when she unleashed the power.
  * Now, she'll start running towards her own destiny...



**Hyunjin, The Cat**

  * Daughter of a normal baker, which developed her craze over all kinds of bread.
  * She was neighbors with Heejin, and she would always deliver bread to her house first every morning.
  * The obvious reason why she's also a heartthrob like Heejin is her stunning visuals, her emotions hard to read, thus creating her image of a mysterious catgirl.
  * Why catgirl? Simple enough. She was bitten by a stray cat, but instead of being harmful to her health, turns out she didn't change much, if don't count the fact she acts exactly like a cat.
  * Weird behavior such as being extremely clingy on Heejin, being silent in all of her movements, can sense danger immediately,... all of them scares the people around her but Heejin, since they're soulmates.
  * As mentioned above, her house got blown up by flour, having her entire family dead.
  * When they tried to catch her, extended claws appeared on her hands, and after lots of slashing around with Heejin topping it off with an explosion, it was later found out that the event went down in history as the "2Jin massacre at the Westpoint Town".
  * She also has a scar on her left hand ( **II** ) and her eyes in her combat form would have a shade of yellow, to which Heejin described it as "lemony".
  * With all of that, she followed Heejin into going after her destiny...



**Haseul, The Dove**

  * She's a normal human being, but after the tragedy of a python snatching her up into the sky, she was traumatized and resulted in developing ornithophobia (fear of birds) and acrophobia (fears of heights).
  * Only in emergencies would she actually turn into a dove to fly, otherwise everything's fine.
  * To describe her job, it's best to say she's a potion meddler, running a shop of potions and poisons (yes that's how she makes a living).
  * Recently accepted a vampire to be her apprentice to do further research on vampires, and also, she's her little sister's girlfriend.
  * If you were an outsider coming to seek help from her, ask anyone in this community for "The Mother" and they'd lead you to her shop without fail.
  * Yes, she has improvised, adapted and overcame all hardships for her sister after the death of her family so yeah, the title isn't a joke.
  * One day she ventured into the High Woods for herbs when she stumbled on an injured deer, and a jaguar in the distance.
  * She pulled out a poisonous dart, and even though her aiming wasn't that good, by the end of the day, she brought the deer home safe and sound, and a certain jaguar had died from poison (intellectual's advice: just don't mess with her).
  * After extensive healing, the deer transformed into a pink-haired girl, which was also her soulmate.
  * It should've been the plan to live like this forever until a scar appeared ( **III** ), combining a distress call from an old friend had thrown her into making a choice that will forever change her life...



**Vivi, The Deer**

  * Before meeting Haseul, she once lived with her parents as a part of the deer population inside the Snowing Woods upwards the Northern regions.
  * The pack raised the alert all the time to fend off predators, but a traitor within the pack held a grudge against her, and as a result, everyone got taken down by a company of lions.
  * Thanks to the poisonous dart of Haseul to take out a hungry jaguar, she made it safely to her shop and got patched up.
  * After retelling her story, they decided to stick together due to how weak her self-defense is.
  * Though, she's incredibly good in identify different plants, fruits, shrooms,...which is a relief for Haseul.
  * Don't know if this is relevant or not, but after Vivi's arrival, everyone was genuinely happy for her to finally found her soulmate, resulted in a week of Haseul being nothing but a blushing mess from everyone's endless teasing streak.
  * Sweet, caring, kind, she worked hard to become a reliable person to the people around her, which meant getting better at combat and assist in the healing process.
  * Just a few days before the emergency, and after a whole load of bruising and scarring, she could wield a sword with low difficulty in protecting herself and other if needed.
  * Of course, she also found a scar on her left hand at the moment she woke up ( **V** ).
  * When the distress call was made, her first choice was to follow Haseul not only because someone needed help, but Haseul's her beloved soulmate and family, she ain't sitting around doing nothing.
  * With that, she secured her own path for the forthcoming future...




	2. Characters (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the intro. :)  
> P.S: Stay strong everyone. :)))

Let's continue on where we left off last time...

**Yeojin, the Frog**

  * Haseul's little sister, as mentioned previously. She's the number 1 helper when it comes to manning the shop, but otherwise, Haseul describes her as "non-human megaphone".
  * You might not believe this, and I don't care what you say, but maybe Yeojin had heard too much fairy tales as a child so that, upon arrival at the nearby pond a few days after hearing the story of the Frog Prince, she picked up a frog and kissed it in hopes of taking down the curse mentioned (reminder: I don't know what's on her mindset but, meh).
  * She was completely wrong: she turned into a frog instead.
  * Haseul wasn't that upset, since the kind of frog Yeojin turned into was actually the most suitable test subject for Haseul's experiments due to the special properties it has (oh no).
  * As expected no less from her recklessness, she's completely exhausted right after the first trials of Haseul's experiments, effectively shutting her up in the future if she dares to disturb her sister's peaceful breaks.
  * Which is also the reason why she spent more time outdoors, discovering the outside world.
  * One day she made it to a small cave, she found a bleeding fruit bat/vampire lying in front of the entrance, and immediately brought it back home.
  * Surprisingly, she took care of the bat secretly in fear of Haseul's intentions she knows too well.
  * Later, the bat/vampire became Haseul's apprentice and Yeojin's soulmate.
  * She also has the scar ( **IV** ) on her left hand, and she would later join Haseul on a journey she had always been dreaming about...



**Jungeun, the Owl**

  * Daughter of a pair of fanatics, they're obsessive devotees to the Church, literally buying in every word the Father told them.
  * Has a grandma, an ex-Seer, nicknamed "Hag" by her own son, and a secret descendant to the Owl in the legend.
  * Her parents spent an astounding amount of time equivalent to her entire youth in attempting to convert her into the religion.
  * When they are upset, they'd beat her up, and she would run to her granny to get herself patched up afterwards.
  * No matter what excuses she uses, her parents forced her to attend the church services, and tragedy struck when the Father had his eyes on her.
  * That meant he has plans to sexually abuse her, and knowing her parents, he's determined to mark her.
  * Fortunately, her granny foresaw the near future, and decided that it's time for her to leave.
  * She told Jungeun to hold her hands while listen to her last words: "Jungie dear, it's too dangerous to stay here anymore. I'm sorry to have let you suffer all the time, but I couldn't do anything but to wait for your growth to bear this power. This is my last instructions: once leaving this horrid place, head straight for the South, seek for the Penguin for help, she will make sure that you get to be safe, I trust that my granddaughter will be safe there".
  * Passing the powers to Jungeun with a scar as well ( **VI** ), she turned Jungeun into an owl just when the door broke down. A crimson blast that annihilated everything as she looked back to see the fire spreading rapidly.
  * Her journey South would be the start of her new chapter...



**Jinsoul, the Fish**

  * Although her parents are the Merpeople, her primary form would be a blue betta, her secondary form would be a blondie, and that's all.
  * Previously, she's just swimming under the ice layer, in the cold waters of the Freezing Lake (basically she has cold resistance).
  * Currently, she's living side-by-side with a doctor/vet/mad researcher/sharpshooter/her best friend.
  * The reason's simple: she's passionate in helping people, including her, and they both can swim without any difficulties in cold water.
  * If there's any fish getting sick, the very first person she'd always ask for help would be her best friend and Jinsoul knew she would always help no matter what.
  * The general description of her would be "dumb blonde" due to the fact that she's lightheaded, but also friendly with the people around her.
  * She took part in converting the entire Azra town from hostile to extremely friendly with all kinds of beastkin, her part being the representative of the Merpeople in cooperating with the townspeople by sharing knowledge in exploiting marine resources as an example.
  * Well, maybe she's not friendly immediately with everyone. Jungeun when seeking refuge at Azra found Jinsoul happily swimming in a giant pond dug nearby the town, and instantly snatch her up. She was on the verge of being consumed when a piece of rock flew straight into the owl's face, and the owl nearly drowned if the shooter didn't scoop her out of the water.
  * After the incident, they fought each other everyday, Jinsoul teasing her of being aquaphobic from her near-drowning experience, and Jungeun retorted with her being acrophobic after being snatched upwards.
  * They would earn smacks onto their heads from arguing back and forth by the doctor since she simply hates them fighting each other, and she helped them overcome their bitterness and would also be involved in making them soulmates later on.
  * Overall, with the scar ( **VII** ) and her aqua sphere containing aqua magic, she'll be ready for anything on her journey forward...



**Yerim, the Bat**

  * A fruit bat/vampire that hates cherries for a passion (don't ask me).
  * She got into a fight with her family over her sexuality (wow). She flew away, heading up North.
  * Ended up wounded from all the fight for survival, Yeojin rescued her.
  * She retold the story with mentioning that she found her soulmate the moment she saved her, earning herself a blushing Yeojin.
  * Haseul kept her as a test subject/apprentice for backup purposes. Yeojin's her soulmate, so there's just no reason for her to leave.
  * Vivi totally OK, it's just that she's uncomfortable about her obsession over keeping cockroaches to her command, talk at a very loud volume everytime she speaks, and walking into rooms at the wrong times when she needs Haseul's help.
  * What are the "wrong times"? Those are the moments when romance be in the air, but Haseul's too thick to notice.
  * Frustration built up in Vivi, she got grumpy at Yerim all the time until somthing happened...
  * Anyways, there is a scar ( **VIII** ) on her left hand again, and likewise, she's ready to protect her new family, no matter what happens...




	3. Characters (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gon write till its done. :)

Third and last part, here we go!

**Sooyoung, the Swan**

  * For the first time ever, a royal blood.
  * Meaning that she's a princess, residing at the Palace in the Central Region.
  * She has a little sister who has an aptitude for magic, to which she did not.
  * Once when she went on patrolling around town, a hybrid jumped in front of her sight, and that was a grave mistake.
  * Being caught, she became Sooyoung's training dummy, getting all the bruises and scars, which is one of the reasons why she bear a huge grudge against the now ex-princess.
  * Why, you would ask? Here's the story.
  * Unlike most of the other heroines' descendants, her scar ( **IX** ) was exposed early, earning her the unwanted attention from the Church. Their HQs are placed there, which means she's gonna end up being dead in there.
  * The Church forced the royal family to give her and her sister up to them, but thankfully, her grandparents stood up for them in the Elders' Council, extending their departure for a few more years.
  * To others, she's mysterious and elegant, but to the hybrid girl, she's a bullying hag.
  * Hearing the full story from a loyal servant, she ran away with her sister and the wolf that her sister considered to be her soulmate.
  * They actually had a fight in leaving the wolf as a distraction or to bring it with them. And of course, for the sake of this lore, the wolf accompanied them.
  * As a trio, she's the front liner, dealing with physical enemies.
  * Their journey towards South would bring them closer to something else...



**Jiwoo, the Penguin (quick note: she's my bias)**

  * Similar to Vivi, Jinsoul, Yerim, she was born as a part of the Peng community, in an egg.
  * Her parents died protecting her, and the penguin elders worked together to grant her a blessing: flying.
  * Yes, she's the only penguin in this world to have actual angel wings and fly around.
  * A great swimmer, always challenging Jinsoul in swimming, and Chuusoul bonded over that (yeh i said Chuusoul besties and i aint sorry).
  * Came to Azra and started practicing medicine ever since then.
  * People usually disapprove her, but being the sunshine of Azra, they just couldn't say no.
  * Now, she's well-known in the entire town, hunting dogs are friendly around her, Merpeople respect her, and everyone love their guardian angel.
  * That's also a nickname for her, for keeping watch of Azra every night with her trusty bow and arrow.
  * The major factor in converting Azra into how it is now, particularly her reputation in practicing medicine, complete a surgery on the Mayor with Jinsoul as her assistant, and being an animal herself, making Azra the place that hybrids can seek asylum.
  * Later, Azra would be their HQ to fight against the Church.
  * People disregard the implication of her scar ( **X** ) being the evil deeds of Darkness.
  * This penguin healer would soon be jumping in the upcoming war head first to protect the ones who need it...



**Chaewon, the Butterfly**

  * The little sister of Sooyoung, who can use electro magic very well.
  * Everything around her is crunchy (i aint sorry haha).
  * The crafters made her a crystal ball that holds magic and her use magic more effectively.
  * She also have the scar ( **XI** ), which means she had to run along with Sooyoung.
  * Although Hyejoo's a hybrid, she's very kind towards her, expressed through actions like minor healing after every sparring session, sharing her bits of fresh food from the kitchen (i pray for the chef).
  * Loudly announced that she's keeping the girl, only to be scoulded afterwards, and Hyejoo got extra whipping.
  * When fighting in the trio, she fights in the back, dealing with magical enemies.
  * In a moment when Hyejoo was surrounded, she unleashed her last bit of secret skill, resulted in severe mana depletion.
  * She still remembered what Jiwoo said when they first met, although she barely even conscious: "Soulie, her mana's depleted. If I don't see you replenish her mana in the next 5 minutes, I'm frying you alive!". She also appreciated Jiwoo's efforts in mending Hyejoo, restoring her back to her best state possible despite Sooyoung's grumblings, and tends to trust Jiwoo in decisions more.
  * All in all, expect some blond baby unit!



**Hyejoo, the Wolf**

  * After enough persuasion, with Chaewon and Jiwoo comforting her on her sides, she opened up a bit on how her father, the Alpha Wolf on the Wild-Eastside Woods raped her mother, a normal daughter of a farmer's family.
  * She was traumatized since childhood, a stray puppy, very sad story.
  * "Emo" is also a correct way of describing Hyejoo in her dark days of bullying.
  * She's an Alpha, if anyone's wondering, but the way she acts around Chaewon would not be considered Alpha-like.
  * Finally, I'm glad to say that she bears the last scar ( **XII** ).
  * In trio, she took the role of tanker, taking damage while protecting Chaewon 100% of the time, and the bitterness will never die off (you know what i mean).
  * Heavily wounded after all the fighting, if Jiwoo weren't there then she might not be able to fight anymore.
  * Besides Chaewon, Jiwoo became the next person to have full permission to interact with her in puppy form.
  * Once she grabbed a knife in the middle of the night to stab Sooyoung, and after chasing her around for a whole minute, as Sooyoung ran out, Hyejoo threw the knife into the night and stabbed Jiwoo on her back.
  * For a week's time, people of Azra saw Jiwoo walking a puppy in a chain leash, as a punishment for the disastrous event (another intellectual's advice: don't mess with the lovely-but-deadly Jiwooming :))).
  * Wrapping these up, they will soon gather at Azra for the revolution that definitely coming...



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way:  
> #2YearsWithOliviaHye


	4. The Map

At first, the world was a lot more like a battlefield than it is now: blood splattering everywhere, weapons and armor lay by the unburied corpses, smoke filled the lungs of the remaining warriors, standing in front of their last enemy, the one and only fearsome Death Dragon.

Now, the geography looks way different than it is previously. Picture yourself a roll of skin parchment, suitable for mapping purposes. Place it down a flat surface, say a table, and open it up. It should be a rectangular shape of a map, the regular ones. In the middle of the map draw a huge circle occupying the center section. That's the Central Region for you. Residing in there would be a lot of people of all races, humans becoming the majority. The Royal Family's there alongside with the Church, and the only thing that sucks being a non-human race in there is that the people believe in the Church's blabbery that the humans are at the top of everything, and the non-human deserve no respect. Quite the irony, seeing that both princesses can turn into the sacred creatures as well.

Directly upwards the center of the map, the Northern region wouldn't be your favorite spot, especially the freezing temperature and steep mountains could discourage the most skilled and experienced mountaineers. The hazards residing on the icy hard rocks are all sorts of wild animals hiding under the dangerous slippery snow. I'm not kidding, the fact that Vivi's community actually survived longer than any other creature was very excellent indeed. Personally, your chances of survival in those environments, in your best condition possible, gradually get slimmer for every passing year. Up until now, none has surpassed the record set by Vivi's community, though that's not something to be proud, and the best advice that any elders of any race could give you is to not mess with those grounds.

The Western side of the map seems to be a bit... boring. At least, for the ones seeking the thrill of the hunt, this definitely isn't their first pick. But for researchers, adventurers, and especially the royals, this is a real life gold mine. The fairies reside and protect the natural habitat for all kinds of animals to dwell. Heejin's mother, as a nymph, had to constantly keep the intruders that pose a threat against her habitat out and take care for the small creatures in the territory. Unfortunately, the Westpoint Town got wiped out thanks to her daughter and her cat friend, the Church found the perfect excuse to invade this side of the map, heavily supported by the nobles who cared about nothing but the goods that could be found in exotic places like this. (oh my, the bunny's in trouble - but we'll see about it later on).

On the opposite side of the map, the Eastern counterparts is a bit wild. One of the reasons why: it's the borderline between this continent and the literal Darkside across it. That's also where Hyejoo's father came from, and while a later conversation between them both will happen there (spoilers), the 12 girls would have difficulty in breathing there, not mentioning they had to operate for a long period of time there. But for now, let's not get distracted.

Moving downwards to the Southern region, which is where Azra at, rivers are something common. From the gigantic seas to the borderlines between the regions, every single connection are done by rivers. In other words, it's perfect for Jiwoo and Jinsoul to work around easily in their animal forms. I would say that this part would be the most peaceful, even the king found no need to force violent methods to control the land as well. The foundations for the HQ are completely suitable.

\-----------------------------------------------------

So yeah, a quick description of the areas that I'm gonna focus on. What do you think?


	5. Astray (Heejin, Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this started!

"You know, I'm starting to feel a bit bored now, wandering so long in these woods for that non-existing town that's promising for people like us-"

"Hey, dummy. You clearly enjoy blowing that orge up without noticing that shaman behind him, and wasting all that mana while I could just scratch them dead from the very start-"

"Don't you dare cut me off and call me dummy!"

"Then what do I call you? Your Highness?"

Bickerings could be heard throughout the site where the rabbit and the cat are currently camping after a long day traveling through the South-West borderline forest, with Heejin clearly upset about the long and harsh journey and Hyunjin lacking the sense of directions. Darkness had surrounded them by the time the sun went down the horizon, and the pink campfire (a work that Heejin brags with literally anyone who cares) seemed to be secure enough for another safe night.

Earlier that morning, they stumbled upon a few werewolves, a pack of goblins, a bunch of annoying monkeys, and an orge with a shaman, to which they all defeated them. Heejin kept insisting to blow everything up, only agree to shutting her mouth when Hyunjin threaten to leave her back and tell her mother to disown her. It's all thanks to her cat-like sense to know if there killing intents aiming straight at them, and effectively avoiding them by detours and shortcuts, sometimes double-backs, that Heejin is relatively safe for the time being.

Apparently, Heejin's ranting hasn't shown any signs of stopping.

"But you could just let me fight them head on-"

"Your Highness, what happens if your mana gets depleted and I end up carrying you the entire way there? If you're just wanting to pick a fight, your reckless magic control sucks, for starters."

"Ugh, okay! You idiotic cat. But how are you supposed to wake up _that_ early at the dawn? I need some mana regeneration, and you know that if my fire wasn't there, you'll have more difficulty in protecting both of us. And besides, how much stamina do you have? I just can't keep up!"

"First of all, if I were an idiot, I would've led you up North instead. Second, I woke everyday at dawn to watch the ovens for my bread to be in its perfect form and I always bring it to your family first ever since my first day at work, no complaints on that. Third, Westpoint was big, so to deliver them to everyone else while the loaves are still scorching hot, all while withstanding my hunger for bread, was a real struggle for me. So please, if you can't even control your temper over those provoking, don't even start this argument over me."

Heejin slumped her shoulders, a sign of admitting defeat. To get out of the embarassing situation, she offered to take first watch.

"Oh hell naw kid. I'm not gonna let you take any watch ever since you fell since your very first watch", interjected Hyunjin.

"What, I never slept on any watch!", retorted Heejin.

"But anyways, your sleeping face was too beautiful, I don't think anything could've attacked us."

"W-wait...", Heejin stuttered, her face slowly boils at Hyunjin's smooth flirting line. _Too smooth_ , she thought to herself.

"You should remember that day, when we suddenly have meat in our meals. That was from a wild boar, moments before I ended it, your beauty actually dazzled it", said Hyunjin with a smirk.

Her blush reddens, and she's at a loss for words. _Why am I acting like this in front of her?_

"Hey, earth to Heejin, you still there?", Hyunjin now visibly concerned, and their faces are just inches apart.

Heejin starts to panic. _Too close, too close! What do I do?_

The fire turned crimson, adjusting to the owner's feelings. It was helpful in hiding her blushings, but it's also exposing her towards others.

She hurriedly backed off, breath hitching from the encounter. Hyunjin comtemplated it for a moment, then broke into her well-known cat grin.

"Oh no Hyunjin please", Heejin started sweating," anything but that."

"Hmmm, judging by the shade of this fire you conjured up over here...", the cat started.

"Don't make me do this to you!"

"I suggest, are you actually-"

***insert explosion noises***

Before she knew it, she got blasted into the air, fell on top of the tree and slept on there for the rest of the night, leaving a bashful Heejin to stomp her night away.

\---------------------------------------

A few days later, they would be arriving at Azra, assembling the first members of the legend.

And also, the conversion in the night above would make a wonderful teasing project for the 2 girls in the future. :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I didn't make it to your expectations...


	6. Big times (Jiwoo, Jinsoul, Jungeun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to Azra to see what it's like there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge bit of violence in Jungeun's story. Viewer's discretion is advised.

"Miss Jiwooming, you promise that it won't hurt, ok?"

"It's all right Donald. Nothing to fret about. Just open up your mouth and let me see what the problem is. Say 'Ah'."

"Ahhh."

"I see a few cavities on the upper jawline, your tongue has got some fungi on it, and you haven't brush your teeth this morning, right? Okay, give this note to your mother, it contains the necessary advises for your dental health. And I'm repeating this again, never forget to brush your teeth, you got me?"

"Yes, I got it Miss Jiwooming."

"Next person, please!", her assistant calling for the next patient, seeing the kid leaving the room.

"Doc, my dog has been losing a great amount of fur, and my wife is infuriated about how the dog is spreading dirtiness around - mind you, she's a clean freak. Is there something wrong about it, Doc?"

"The nutrition menu I gave out to all hunters who raise hunting dogs, did you, in any way, overfed or underfed any factor comprised in it?"

"I would say no, if my memory serves me right".

"Has it come to contact with allergenic objects, like the flowers of your neighborhood?"

"No, Doc, it stayed around my house, and my wife doesn't plant flowers."

"Do you bathe the dog regularly with the correct detergent for dogs?"

"Yes, Doc, I always do the bathing on Sundays."

"Hmm, no signs of dermatitis, or anything related to abnormal skin conditions, it's neither genetics nor age... your dog is completely fine, Mr. Frank."

"Are you sure Doc? I'm actually worried if anything has gone wrong."

"Everything's completely fine, it's just some molting that your dog is going through. I would say that besides keeping your dog in it's respective dog house to avoid spreading lice around, otherwise I don't see the need for the needle just now."

"Thank you very much, Doc."

"Next person, please!"

"G'morning, Boss! Have yer done my order of burn paste?"

"Oh hi Vassomli, it's Jiwoo. I've got it done here, and the instructions are to only apply it right at the beginning of the day, so to reduce your burns in this intensive project of yours. Ah right, how's Tiriana?"

"Yer mean Knife-ears? She doing very well Boss, headed towards der woods this mornin'. Still annoying as always. Why you ask?"

"I need you to drop this bottle of eye drops over her place, she keep complaining about poor eye sight while hunting, can you do it?"

"Always at 'cher service, Boss. Rightaway. And thanks fur the paste."

"You're always welcome here, Vassomli. Make sure to tell me if you need something from me!"

And her day just keeps going on.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jinsoul swam around the rivers, just passing the time as always.

People say she's the 'dumb blonde stereotype' from the big smile and wacky attitude, but handling a gigantic task of purifying the water source for the people couldn't be something 'dumb'.

Carrying her aqua sphere, she continued patrolling the rivers to make everything was fine. Yesterday was a bit troubling since she detected a suspicious source coming from the upper waters, contaminated with poison. That kind of act will not be forgiven, and she brought a few scouts armed lightly, in case something happens unexpectedly. The situation had been a real bother to Jiwoo, obscuring her research and making her pretty grumpy for a few weeks' time. Something has gone wrong, and she's investigating it out.

The grounds around here are peaceful, protected by both humans and beast-kin ever since the 'revolution' that both girls worked hard for the big change. Dwarven craftsmen worked hard on the weaponry and armory, elven archers took care of the forest/the hunting grounds, werewolf guardians equipped with sharp fangs and hearing, ready to fend off any potential threat to the peacefulness of Azra.

The diversity within the site made her feel that it's her duty to be responsible for the safety of the people, volunteering became something normal for her. Caretaking kids at Jiwoo's - separated and sound-proof for the elders, of course, gathering food from the woods, take part in Jiwoo's mad experiments, etc. It's a lot of work, but she's happy about that, end of story.

Back to the present, she's approaching nearer to the source of the problem, recognizing immediately that the ones she's fighting against are Irregulars, those who possess no magic whatsoever, making her work easier than ever.

Conjuring up her sphere and concentrating her mana into it, she shot a surge through the stream, purify all the poison within. After that, the scouts charged full speed at them, with a ice barrier appearing behind them, blocking any potential escape. The Irregulars found desperately, and they were defeated quickly without much trouble. Gleeful for another catch on her watch, she decided to take the day off, and chuckled at the aspect of them going through Jiwoo's interrogation, that mad scientist ain't giving them any break.

That wonderful day could never get any better, because someone in particular is about to arrive...

\--------------------------------------------------

Rebellious. Stubborn. Trash. Unhuman.

There's more to the nicknames Jungeun had received after all the time resisting her parents, in refusing to join those crazy people's religion.

Her father beating her up with not only his fists, but anything he gets his hands on, and her mother encouraged her husband in "educating" her into a good girl.

The children around the Church never paid any respect to her. They thought she made up those bruises and scars just to find pity from the Father and the adults. Bullying became common, with boys grabbing her hair, dragging her around and girls shouting insults, jeering at her. When they attempted to rape her one Sunday, with all the adults gathering around the Church's front door, she pounced on them, punching and kicking fiercely like there's no tomorrow for her, and the adults chose to pin her down and lock her away in a basement in the town hall rather than hear her out, not to mention they witnessed the attempt of the raping in front of their eyes, yet they chose to ignore her.

Things were chaotic, her childhood disturbed, and violence became something natural to her. Being weak was never an option. Being weak was not the escape.

The rioting started. Dropping out of classes, since they teach nothing but the Church's belief and beast-kin is Darkness' work. Running away from Church services every Sunday. Spending more time surviving in the wilderness instead of going home because, for her, there is no such thing as home there. She definitely would never choose them.

The Father had noticed Jungeun ever since she was a baby, and - creepily enough - he has this obsession over her. He wanted to make her his personal doll. He made up stories to her parents, making them aggressive towards her. He caused misunderstandings between the children, and put the blame over Jungeun. All for her to be reliant on him, but the outcome told a different story: not only did his plan failed badly, but she's now totally independent on her own, which led to him using his last resort: abducting her.

Her granny was an ex-Seer, but she had a legacy to pass to her beloved granddaughter. The visions she saw made her summon Jungeun at once, and passed her the power. The transformation was a little painful with crackings of the bones, but Jungeun is now an owl sitting on her lap. Right at that moment, the men broke inside the house, leaving her no choice but to throw her out of the window, detonating the secret suicide bomb she hid below her house, and everything was gone.

Weeping internally, she flew straight South without a glance back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 2 days flying intensively South and still no signs of the town she had heard about. Ever since crossing the river into the Southern lands, it suddenly become way more peaceful than it usually was in her way there. She sees a bunny family harvesting carrots, a turtle chilling on the rocks, foxes playing tag, and a lot of humans just chatting with beast-kin in a friendly manner. She just couldn't believe it, the sight being something close to the heavens. Questions lingered in her mind: how did both races learn to co-exist with each other that easily? Everything was so natural, so happy, and she needed an answer.

Flying above the mainstream rivers, mermaids joyously play around, alongside with aquatic creatures. In the forest, the dryads and fairies' gossiping is a familiar thing for this habitat. Elven huntresses hidden around the trees are easily spotted by her keen eyes, patiently waiting for some game. Nearby the forest, a mine is being exploited by dwarfs. Currently, they're passing around beer and meat, some dunking down the food and drinks, drunks singing songs of the ancient legends of Dworgus Oakenstone, the almighty king of the dwarven race for man-handling a bunch of undeads as well as getting rid of necromancers and Dark Magic users using the Thor's hammer that any craftsmen would dream to accomplish making it. And Jungeun continued on searching for the town.

By the time she made it to the pond and Azra came into her sights, she was deadly hungry. Now, even though the forest looked friendly, she was used to being hidden and cautious, immersing around for openings to snatch some food away. So far, she had only found luck on apple trees, raspberry bushes, but the hunger is very unbearable for her after all that flying, so when she spotted a blue betta swimming in the pond, she made a beeline for it, finally relieved for finding some dinner. The moment she was about to put the wiggly fish into her empty belly, something hard and sharp hit her straight to the head, causing her to free fall head first down the pond.

Before losing consciousness while drowning, she saw an angel with white feathery wings trying to reach her. _So this is how heaven feels like_ , she thought to herself. _Gran, I'm joining you up there_...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was as long as she had expected, but she felt good nevertheless. She had always made it her duty to help anyone when they are in need of something, and she had always made sure that they can get the help they needed, regardless of how much danger she could put herself into.

Which is exactly what happened that afternoon when Jinsoul flew up in the grasp of a crimson owl.

Second thoughts aside, she pulled out her self-made slingshot, loaded it with a self-made bullet, and sent the bullet searing straight into its head. And horror struck upon her when the owl fell down and started sinking down the pond.

"No!", shouted the doctor, and still acting on impulse, she spread her wings wide to dive down into the pond (seem questionable?).

A good swimmer she is, it's not difficult to maneuver through the depths and after struggles with the not-so-helpful-and-really-grumpy blue betta who keeps on telling Jiwoo to let the owl die, she finally scooped the owl out and immediately headed towards her station.

Later reflecting on the event, it would take the elders of the Peng community to fully explain how she could actually sprouted wings on her back, and how dumb she is when acting like that would be notorious between the friends.

Also unbeknownst to her, Tiriana and her gang of huntresses came back just in time to witness how elegant an angel she is, diving in to safe a living being with god-like wings behind her. They would soon become fanatics in turning Jiwoo herself into a belief, admiring and worshiping her into an apostle of the gods, and it's the gods who would know the consequences of the acts, but for now, the image of the moment is Tiriana and her elven believed they saw a gods' apostle, while Doc Jiwoo's entire body and wings are soaking wet, Jungeun unconscious and a very sulky fish now in human form scolding her for being reckless...

Now, if you would allow me to munch down the rest of this container of canned cherries, let's go ahead and traverse up North this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor so please forgive me if I did anything wrong. At least you see the general picture I'm describing.


End file.
